User talk:Love Robin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Twin Factor page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wikia Admin Ah, no. I sort of dropped it after it seemed like the project failed a year ago. I'll switch Admin to you if you want to get this back up and running again. Might need to tell me how, though... LukeDanger (talk) 14:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Being granted Admin is certainly easier than the process of Adopting, so that would be appreciated. As for How To… go to your Admin Dashboard (on my browser it is at the bottom border), then select *User Rights*, enter my name (caps and space), then check off "Administrator" and "Bureaucrat". Submit and OK all the way out. FYI, you can deselect yourself in same fashion if you wish to truly wash your hands of things. Either way, I thank you for this. Love Robin (talk) 21:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I did it. I'll hold onto mine just in case, but you lead. Gonna switch it to my Luke Danger rather than LukeDanger... oi, can't believe I made multiple Wikia accounts by accident... LukeDanger (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Okay, I'll roll up my sleeves this weekend, see what sort kinda mess I can make… :P Love Robin (talk) 23:00, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Over a year ago, I made a wordmark that matches the one on the main KP wiki: If you want to use that in the Theme Designer, go right ahead. I can change it if you want, and if you want to change more of the theme, I can try to help out with that if you like. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooo, that is nice, thank you! I've a lot to learn to rework the theme and such. Wiki-markup is somewhat confusing to me, plus I'm discovering that a lot of Templates I'm used to on KPw don't exist globally… took me the better part of an hour to get "citation needed" copied over and active. :P Love Robin (talk) 15:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ad Position - Main Page Just something I noticed; but the dropdown box from "Contribute" on the main page tends to get behind the ad placed there. It might be a good idea to move it lower on the page, though I'm not 100% sure on it and it's your wiki now, so I wanted to drop this off here so knew. Luke Danger (talk) 12:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Winxclub1 hey look im sorry for whatever i did wrong but i just want to know one thing please if you dont mind me asking : Why do you always delete my season 5 page on kim possible wiki and other wiki's , if you say your a LONG TIME KP FAN ? because if you are you would help get the kim possible season 5 by NOT deleting my page that also has the WEBSITE for the OFFICAL PETITION ... Not EVERYONE goes on kim possible fanon wiki so please dont delete my pages and dont dont block me anymore . I cant create any pages on kim possible wiki untill the 4 november so please dont block me on this wiki either... hi again im the same person who put the message above up and btw im not trying to be mean or rude or anything just to let you know though incase you dont already know im winxclub1 kimfan001 im new here i just joined 2day so why did you delete my page on kim possible season 5 intro is it meant to be a blog or something why did you delete it i was just contribuiting to the season 5 petition WHY HAVE YOU DELETED ALL MY PAGES : ( : ( : ( : ( ohhhokay thnx but you know no need to be so picky about it no one else minded :) not to be rude hi its me again just wanted to ask if you know who blocked me on kim possible wiki Could you block Edmundfitzgerald and Jonony on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Because they are causing alot of trouble. Please and thank you. New Member Hi I'm Deangelomywayentfans, I'm new in town I can help you with anything TOUCHDOWN AUBURN